<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Иначе нельзя (дышать) by Anka_Anny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168773">Иначе нельзя (дышать)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anka_Anny/pseuds/Anka_Anny'>Anka_Anny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Din will protect his baby no matter what, Episode: s02e07 The Believer, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moff Gideon is Evil, Protective Din Djarin, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, the helmet comes off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anka_Anny/pseuds/Anka_Anny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*СПОЙЛЕРЫ к Главе 15: Верующий*</p><p>Дышать очень просто. Вдохнуть. Выдохнуть. Повторить.</p><p>Дин забывает это. он знает, почему, конечно, но как бы странно это ни было, он бы не стал пытаться вернуть всё на прежнее место. Он вернёт своего ad'ika – пусть даже это будет стоить ему последнего вздоха.</p><p>(Или Дин размышляет, пытается дышать и пробует смириться с тем, что произошло, после событий Эпизода 15)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Вдох</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roanoke_Wilde/gifts">Roanoke_Wilde</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024068">This is the way (to breathe)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roanoke_Wilde/pseuds/Roanoke_Wilde">Roanoke_Wilde</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>от Автора:<br/>Этот текст был написан в один приём и в тот момент, когда мне бы надо было спать – так что, пожалуйста, имейте это в виду XD Но надеюсь, вам понравится в любом случае! Я была просто обязана поделиться ЭмОцИяМи.</p><p>от переводчика:<br/>это и правда очень эмоциональный текст, так что настраивайтесь и готовьтесь страдать :) шучу, просто наслаждайтесь</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Вдох. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Выдох. </em>
</p><p>Дин надевает шлем штурмовика последним. Он быстро двигается, снимая Бескар и открывая себя всё больше и больше с каждым новым элементом брони, ложащимся на землю неподалёку.</p><p>Сейчас он дышит ровно.</p><p>Воздух поступает через знакомые фильтры в его шлеме, наполняет лёгкие жизнью и выходит наружу. Он не боится снять шлем – вокруг нет никого, кто увидел бы его лицо, которое он скрывал с самого детства. Он ни секунды не сомневается, что заменить шлем из Бескара на шлем штурмовика – правильное решение, решение, которое даже Клятва допустила бы.</p><p>Что это решение позволит вернуть Грогу в безопасность.</p><p>И даже теперь его руки колеблются, подрагивают на ободе, но он всё равно тянется снять шлем. Когда он снимает его с головы всего через какое-то мгновение и осторожно откладывает в сторону –</p><p>Когда поношенный шлем штурмовика занимает его место –</p><p>Когда бока его нового шлема слишком сильно сдавливают лицо, перекрывают поток воздуха, заставляют его дышать глубже, сильнее напрягать лёгкие –</p><p>Когда он полностью осознаёт собственный выбор –</p><p>Дин чувствует, как внутри что-то надламывается. Что-то щекочет его рёбра, скользит под грудной клеткой, сжимается сильнее с каждым биением сердца. Он не обращает внимания и продолжает дышать, как учил его <em> buir¹, </em> когда он впервые был ранен в бою. Он не ранен. Грогу нужна его помощь. Он найдёт малыша.</p><p>Он собирает броню в сумку и перекидывает её через плечо.</p><p>Он не останавливается, увидев Кару, Мэйфелда, даже Бобу Фетта. То, что он сделал – не жертва, совсем нет. Если ценой этого Грогу можно будет вернуть в безопасность –</p><p>Если ценой этого можно будет исправить ошибку Дина и отплатить похитителям –</p><p>Если ценой этого можно будет спасти ребёнка –</p><p>Тогда <em> ничто </em> из того, на что он готов пойти, не будет настоящей жертвой для Дина.</p><p>Он дышит.</p><p>
  <em> Вдох. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Выдох. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Дин знает, как дышать.</p><p>Он делал это всю свою жизнь. Забрав диск у Мэйфелда и направляясь к Имперскому терминалу, он дышит ровно. А вот сердце не согласно, оно загнанно стучит в груди, неистово до боли, а кровь пульсирует на запястьях, в висках, на шее, в кончике каждого пальца.</p><p>Он даёт машине просканировать его шлем, и каким-то уголком сознания ещё отчаянно надеется, что Мэйфелд ошибся, что он сможет обойти систему, не снимая шлем.</p><p>Но попытка проваливается, едва успев начаться, и у него не остаётся времени на терзания по поводу выбора.</p><p>Он снимает шлем, и воздух холодит кожу, на которой уже проступили капельки пота, но он не обращает внимания на это, потому что ни на что больше сил уже не хватит. Он смотрит в экран. Его дыхание учащается, а в лёгких появляется тяжесть, которой не было ещё за секунду до того, как он снял шлем, до того, как он нарушил Клятву, до того, как Имперские глаза стали первыми, увидевшими его лицо за столько лет, что уже и не вспомнить.</p><p>Но эта жертва не была такой уж и жертвой, правда?</p><p>Кажется воздух сопротивляется его телу, колет ему нос, но вот наконец-то, <em> наконец-то </em> он получает то, что ему нужно – что нужно Грогу – и он отворачивается от терминала. Но голос настигает его.</p><p>“Солдат.”</p><p>Дин поворачивается на звук голоса.</p><p>И вдруг забывает, как дышать.</p><p>Он не знает, как набрать воздуха в лёгкие, они как будто бетонные, а сердце рвётся на волю из его груди. Он не помнит слов своего <em> buir</em>. Он знает только, что задыхается, цепляется за ускользающее сознание, а тяжёлый взгляд Имперца нацелен ему прямо в лицо –</p><p>Но Мэйфелд вмешивается, говорит, поддерживает его, произносит слова, которые Дин даже не пытается понять, всё ещё не справляясь просто дышать.</p><p>Имперский офицер произносит гораздо больше слов, чем Дин способен осознать, хотя он и слышит их отчётливее чем через свой шлем из Бескара. Офицер повышает голос, и хотя Дин пытается реагировать соответственно – подыгрывая умелому вранью Мэйфелда — он подозревает, что не слишком хорошо справляется.</p><p>
  <em> Вдох. </em>
</p><p>Воздух есть, прямо у него в груди, и Дин садится за офицерский стол. То, что недавно надломилось внутри тоже где-то там. Оно расшаталось ещё сильнее и сейчас втыкается куда-то под рёбра. От этого у него перехватывает дыхание и холодит за грудиной.</p><p>В одну секунду бластер стреляет, ослепляя Дина, чьи глаза так непривычно не защищены шлемом, и тогда Дин всё вспоминает. Он помнит, как дышать. </p><p>
  <em> Выдох. </em>
</p><p>Адреналин бежит по венам, напрягает каждый его мускул – это так знакомо. Он знаком с адреналином ближе, чем с любой другой силой во всей галактике и внезапно его движения становятся такими же уверенными, как когда он снял шлем, чтобы дать просканировать своё лицо. Он бежит, не спотыкаясь, и жизнь повсюду — в воздухе, которым он дышит, и в биении сердца в его груди.</p><p>Он знает, что иначе нельзя дышать – нужно делать по одному глотку за раз, не терзаться мыслями о потраченном воздухе, сосредоточиться не на самом дыхании, но на цели, которой служит каждый глоток воздуха.</p><p>
  <em> Вдох. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Выдох. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>На корабле Бобы Фетта повисает молчание, после того как Дин заканчивает сообщение.</p><p>Дин стоит перед голограммным проектором, его сердце стучит в знакомую до последнего изгиба поверхность брони из Бескара. Он дышит, но что-то внутри меняется навсегда. Уже не только надломлено – сломано начисто.</p><p>И оно поднимается вверх по горлу, разрастаясь шире груди, глубже лёгких и больше сердца. </p><p>Когда его спутники наконец решают разойтись, Шэнд и Фетт уходят в кабину, а Дин остаётся один на один с Карой. Она смотрит на него, она всё понимает. Но она не знает, что он сделал. Она же не может этого знать, правда?</p><p>“Мандо?” тихо зовёт она.</p><p>Дин набирает воздуха в лёгкие.</p><p>“Ты.. в порядке?”</p><p>Дину хочется язвительно рассмеяться в ответ, сказать ей, что он никогда не будет в порядке, пока Грогу не будет опять у него на руках – пока его <em> найдёныш</em>, его <em> ad'ika² </em> – не воркует и не хихикает, и не играет с шариком с <em> Лезвия Бритвы³ </em> (который так и горит огнём, надёжно прижатый его поясом). Он хочет объяснить, что теперь всё по-другому и что он заглянул в собственное сознание и понял, что <em> ему плевать, </em> что всё по-другому –</p><p>Что если бы ему был дан любой возможный выбор, он снова сделал был всё то же самое, и его сердце не дрогнуло бы. Он бы променял свой шлем, свою Клятву, свою жизнь, свою <em> душу</em>, если бы это дало ему хоть малейший шанс выполнить данное обещание.</p><p>Обещание сберечь Грогу ото всех бед, потому что малыш всегда будет важнее самого Дина.</p><p>Но он не может рассмеяться. А может быть он не смеет, потому что боится, что смех сорвётся во что-то совсем другое.</p><p>Он едва справляется дышать через яд в горле – весь оставшийся запас воздуха ушёл на отправку сообщения Гидеону. Теперь он хочет спать, ускользнуть в темноту до тех пор, пока они не будут на пороге Гидеона. Для того, чтобы не сражаться сейчас со своими призраками, потому что он не имеет права тратить энергию на это, когда Грогу уже так близко.</p><p>“Мандо?”</p><p>Кара подходит ближе. Она беспокоится, но как ему объяснить ей, что с ним не так, если он и сам не понимает себя? Как сказать, что он задыхается в комнате, наполненной кислородом?</p><p>“Шлем,” говорит Дин, и удивляется тому, как ровно звучит его голос. “Я снял его в комнате полной Имперцев.”</p><p>Кара замирает на месте, ища глазами его шлем. Он знает, что она вспоминает, как он рассказывал ей, что раз сняв шлем, нельзя надеть его обратно. Он не знает, зачем рассказал ей – это неважно – но теперь она знает. Теперь она знает, но камень на душе ничуть не легче от признания. Он надеялся, что станет проще.. хотя бы совсем чуть-чуть.</p><p>“Допустим,” наконец говорит она. Она морщится, говоря это, как будто ей попалось что-то горькое.</p><p>Дин смотрит на неё, вцепляясь ладонями в край стола, за которым он записывал голограммное сообщение. Она подходит на расстояние вытянутой руки и смотрит прямо ему в глаза, находя его взгляд и понимая его лучше, чем он смог понять сам себя.</p><p>“Ты сделал то, что нужно было, ради спасения ребёнка, Мандо. И никакая клятва не стоит дороже его жизни. Ты.. ты теперь в первую очередь отец и только потом Мандалорец. Всё в порядке.”</p><p>И именно это напоминает Дину о том, как делать то, что опять стало невозможным – как дышать. Он был отцом Грогу. Его <em> buir</em>.</p><p>Он ещё ничем толком не пожертвовал, если быть честным.</p><p>Дин дышит и ощущение такое, как будто он просыпается. Кислород заливает его, как рассветное солнце заливает пустое ночное небо. То, что надломилось внутри – то <em> неправильное </em> – исчезло. Если и остался какой-то след, то не более чем тонкий, бледный шрам.</p><p>Напоминание, но уже не слабость.</p><p>
  <em> Вдох. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Выдох. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Момент настаёт внезапно.</p><p>Дин бежит, сражается и чувствует, как дух битвы захватывает его. Он стреляет из бластера, при малейшем движении в глубине коридора и продвигается всё дальше и дальше по пути, выгравированном в памяти – он потратил часы, заучивая каждую деталь. Когда он моргает, путь вспыхивает ярчайшим следом на обратной стороне его век.</p><p>Он тянется к двери, но она уже открыта.</p><p>В камере стоит Мофф Гидеон, в его руке гудит тёмный меч. Он смотрит на Дина с холодным ожиданием льва, загнавшего добычу в угол.</p><p>А в другой его руке то, за чем пришёл Дин.</p><p>Воздух застывает в лёгких Дина, и ему не выдохнуть. Потому что он пришёл за чем-то бесценным, чем-то совершенно невинным – за Грогу. Его <em> adi'ka</em>. Тот, которого он спасёт любой ценой. И малыш ранен. Дин этот видит даже через пелену бессознательности, окутывающую ребёнка. Кровь закипает при виде наручников, которыми скованы его хрупкие запястья.</p><p>“Вот мы и встретились снова, Дин Джарин,” насмешливо цедит Мофф. “А я уже думал, чт–”</p><p>Как и в предыдущий раз Дин не колеблется ни секунды, снимая шлем и позволяя Гидеону посмотреть в глаза тому, кто пришёл уничтожить его. Он даже не успевает ничего почувствовать – просто отбрасывает шлем на пол отточенным движением охотника, почуявшего награду. И в эту секунду он помнит.</p><p>Он помнит, и он готов.</p><p>Гидеон удивлён, его рот приоткрыт, и слова, которые перебил Дин, ещё готовы прозвучать, но Дин больше не даёт ему шанса. Он видит ребёнка. Грогу – всё, что важно для него.</p><p>Впервые с тех пор, как его <em> adi'ka </em> был похищен, Дин может свободно дышать.</p><p>Прекрасный, свежий воздух наполняет его лёгкие и поднимает до небес пламя, которое его ярость, жестокость и страх так давно разжигали. Дин бросается вперёд, готовый на всё, готовый отдать всё до последнего вздоха, ради защиты того, кого он подвёл.</p><p>Иначе – <em> иначе </em> нельзя.</p><p>
  <em> Вдох. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Выдох. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>примечания переводчика:<br/>
1 – <em>buir</em> — отец (мандалорский язык)<br/>
2 – <em>adi'ka</em> — ребёнок (мандалорский язык)<br/>
3 – Лезвие Бритвы – он же Razor Crest, боевой корабль Дина Джарина, Мандалорца</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Выдох</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>от Автора:<br/>возможно всё это немного странно и даже чересчур, и мне определённо следовало бы спать ОПЯТЬ, но ААХ. @_@</p><p>от переводчика:<br/>здесь столько ЧУВСТВ, и я клянусь вам – я просто РЫДАЛА, переводя эту главу</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Вдох.</em>            </p><p>Боль вспыхивает в каждой клеточке, и он чувствует, как кровь льётся из рваной раны на ноге. Кровь сочится и из раны на голове, волосы намокли, красные ручейки бегут по лицу в опасной близости от глаз. Он едва держится на ногах, он дрожит, он тяжело дышит –</p><p>Но он всё ещё дышит – </p><p>Грогу всё ещё дышит –</p><p>
  <em> Выдох. </em>
</p><p>Он сам толком не понимает, как это произошло, но Мофф Гидеон мёртв. Дину уже совершенно не интересно, как ему это удалось, потому что сейчас важно только одно. Только в одном случае Дин победит сегодня –</p><p>Если Грогу всё ещё будет дышать, если он не будет ранен, если он будет в безопасности.</p><p>Может показаться, что ребёнок спокойно спит у него на руках. Но Дин точно знает, что не всё так хорошо. Может быть малыш и в сознании – но Дину не сфокусировать плывущий взгляд, а слабое дыхание еле слышно, и от этого становится страшно.</p><p>Дин смотрит вниз, на человека, ответственного за похищение его <em> adi'ka</em>, за его страдания. Его охватывает слепой гнев, и ещё только было выравнивающееся дыхание снова замирает где-то в горле, но вдруг Дин чувствует, как грудь Грогу слабо поднимается и опускается под его рукой – и всё остальное отходит на второй план так же резко, как появилось.</p><p>Ребёнок – всё, что ему важно.</p><p>Ничто больше не может быть важнее.</p><p>Он смотрит на него, вглядывается в неподвижное зелёное личико, надеясь, что тёмные глаза откроются, посмотрят прямо ему в глаза. Но малыш только едва морщит брови и тоненько стонет на выдохе.</p><p>Гнев снова накрывает Дина, но он не может позволить себе медлить дольше.</p><p>Скоро здесь будет полно Имперцев – честно говоря, это чудо, что он до сих пор не наткнулся на них. Он должен вернуться на корабль Бобы Фетта, чтобы успеть как можно сильнее оторваться от истребителей  Империи. Нужно немедленно возвращаться, чтобы Каре, Шэнд и Фетту не пришлось участвовать в этой битве, которая никогда даже и не была <em> их </em> битвой, рисковать жизнями за маленькое существо, которое непостижимым образом стало <em> его </em> личной ответственностью.</p><p>Дин поворачивается к двери, но почему-то её очертания размыты. Что-то тёплое и мокрое стекает по его векам, и он встряхивает головой, через боль шагает вперёд, крепче прижимая малыша к груди, чтобы не выронить его из ослабевших рук.</p><p>Но он уже знает, что с ним происходит –</p><p>Гидеон был опытным бойцом –</p><p>Дин борется изо всех сил, но кровь всё льётся, а кислорода уже не хватает, темнота всё сильнее сгущается вокруг – и ему не прорваться.</p><p>
  <em> Вдох. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Выдох. </em>
</p><p>На остатках сознания Дин заваливается набок, и мир ускользает, как звёзды, которыми они с малышом любовались из кабины <em> Лезвия Бритвы</em>. Не для того он проделал такой путь, чтобы придавить Грогу своим же телом. Даже если это будет последнее, что он сделает –</p><p>Даже если последним своим вздохом он даст своему <em> adi'ka </em>ещё хотя бы одну лишнюю минуту жизни –</p><p>Тогда это и будет его последним поступком.</p><p>Дин не чувствует падения, когда ударяется головой об пол, без шлема, без защиты, только волосы, пропитавшиеся кровью из раны. Темнота захватывает его полностью, и последняя мысль исчезает в забытье.</p><p>
  <em> Только дыши, adi'ka. Ради меня. </em>
</p><p>Грогу не падает на пол. Он всё ещё прижат к груди Дина – рука Мандалорца по-прежнему стискивает его и не разжимается даже теперь. Ребёнок спит, его ушки поникли, а глаза закрыты и воспоминания, которые он сам ещё не понимает, навсегда врезаются в его память.</p><p>Его маленькая грудь поднимается, наполняясь воздухом, и снова опускается с тихим вздохом.</p><p>Он уже почти проснулся – Грогу знает это с непонятной самому себе уверенностью. Может он и заперт в собственном сознании, не может ни видеть, ни слышать, но он <em> чувствует</em>. Он чувствует тепло рядом с собой, что-то такое знакомое рядом с собой –</p><p>Он выравнивает дыхание, подстраиваясь под того, кто держит его.</p><p><em> Вдох</em>.</p><p>Грогу медленно открывает глаза. Он тихонько лопочет, но никто не отзывается.</p><p><em> Выдох</em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Кара не знает, что заставило её свернуть именно в этот коридор.</p><p>В разработанном ими плане ничего такого не предполагалась. Даже логически её действие невозможно объяснить.  Она не знает внутреннего устройства этого корабля и не знает, где заперт малыш. Но что-то вынуждает её свернуть сюда, покинуть пост, на котором она должна была дожидаться появления Мандо – ведь она <em> чувствует</em>, что нужна ему где-то ещё.</p><p>Она бежит, когда вдруг видит штурмовика.</p><p>Он стоит в открытых дверях – у его ног лежит тело другого штурмовика в такой позе, как будто его швырнули в ближайшую стену – но его бластер ни на кого не нацелен, он не пытается сделать даже шаг вперёд или хотя бы сказать что-нибудь в свой передатчик –</p><p>Он задыхается, тщетно скребёт руками горло – и Кара понимает, что ребёнок жив, что это делает он, что он пытается защититься –</p><p>Она стреляет в штурмовика, и тот падает. Она бежит вперёд, перепрыгивает через его безжизненное тело и застывает на пороге. Ей хватает секунды, чтобы оценить ситуацию – блеск Бескара на полу, залитом кровью, дрожащий ребёнок, прижимающийся к <em> его </em> груди – а в следующее мгновение невидимая рука хватает её за горло.</p><p>Воздух ускользает, горло сжимается, боль рвёт лёгкие –</p><p>“Ст–стой!” кричит она на остатках дыхания и хватается обеими руками за шею, как будто это может помочь.</p><p>Она не отрывает глаз от ребёнка, который выглядит так, словно прошёл через ад – ещё никогда она не видела его таким. Его глаза полуприкрыты, трёхпалая ладошка трясётся как последний лист на облетевшей ветке. Но зрение уже подводит её, перед глазами плывут чёрные пятна, мир размазывается в сплошной водоворот блёклых красок.</p><p>Язык тяжелеет во рту, челюсти не двигаются, но она говорит – всего лишь одно, последнее слово, всего лишь отчаянная мольба, всего лишь <em> хрип </em> –</p><p>“Грогу!”</p><p>Мандо назвал его по имени в разговоре с ней, когда они планировали эту вылазку. Он рассказал ей, и когда она произносит его, сила, сжимавшая её горло, исчезает так же внезапно, как появилась. Она может дышать, и она хватает сладкий, свежий воздух большими глотками, а темнота понемногу растворяется.</p><p>Но ей нельзя долго наслаждаться дыханием, потому что им нужно идти – нужно поскорее убираться отсюда. Ей нужно тащить Мандалорца, нужно нести малыша. Ей нужно защитить их.</p><p>Она подходит ближе и опускается на колени рядом с Мандо, всё ещё тяжело и глубоко дыша. Она бегло осматривает его, оценивает раны, старается не зацикливается на том, что впервые видит его лицо – его спутанные чёрные волосы, лёгкую щетину на смуглых щеках, тонкую линию усов над верхней губой.</p><p>“Нам – нам придётся нести его,” шепчет Кара ребёнку.</p><p>Но Грогу даже не пищит в ответ. Он прижимается к нагруднику Мандо, его глазки практически закрываются, а всё маленькое тельце трясётся так, что Каре становится страшно, что у него припадок. Она тянется к нему, но руки не слушаются и не смеют дотронуться до него после того, как могучая сила запросто лишила её воздуха – уже дважды.</p><p>Но она всё-таки решается и прижимает его к себе. Она чувствует, как по щеке бежит слеза, потому что на неё внезапно обрушивается понимание, что одной ей не унести отсюда Мандалорца. Он слишком тяжёлый. Он – мёртвый груз.</p><p>И хотя она видит, что он всё ещё дышит – <em> вдох</em>, <em> выдох</em>, <em> ещё жив </em> – она не сможет донести и его, и ребёнка до корабля Бобы Фетта.  Даже если бы она была готова оставить ребёнка, она точно знает, что он никогда не простил бы ей спасение его собственной жизни ценой жизни малыша. Ей придётся оставить его ради спасения того, за спасение которого он отдал бы всё.</p><p>Она выпрямляется, Грогу слабо дышит у неё на руках.</p><p>По щекам стекают слёзы, и она уже слышит шаги в коридоре, отдалённые сигналы тревоги, разносящиеся по кораблю.</p><p>“Прости меня,” всхлипывает она, и каждое слово словно проводит наждаком по горлу. А затем она отворачивается.</p><p>Каждый вдох, который она делает, режет её лёгкие, заставляет морщится, а чувство такое, как будто в сердце поворачивают нож. Она доходит до порога и оборачивается в последний раз. Приходиться заставлять себя идти вперёд, несмотря на разрывающую боль горя. Она знает, что если только у неё получится принести Грогу на корабль, где ждут её товарищи – он будет в безопасности.</p><p>Она вернётся за своим другом – как только Грогу окажется в безопасности – она тут же бросится обратно. </p><p>Она должна это сделать, даже если только ради того, чтобы увидеть его мёртвым.</p><p>Но стоит ей повернуться спиной, как Грогу взволнованно дёргается и пищит.</p><p>Звук слабый, еле различимый, но это без сомнений и колебаний звук, внушающий надежду. Или волнение. Звук, заставляющий поверить в невозможное.</p><p>Кара замирает –</p><p>“<em> Грогу, </em>” произносит такой знакомый голос у неё за спиной.</p><p>Она стремительно поворачивается и видит очнувшегося Мандо. Его глаза – его <em> карие </em> глаза – открыты, и в них тревога. Взгляд не отрывается от ребёнка у неё на руках.</p><p>Взгляд ещё едва ясный, на краю сознания, но он жив, он дышит, он <em> в сознании</em>. Кара может помочь ему. Она может спасти <em> и </em> его, <em> и </em> его ребёнка. Она должна.</p><p>“Мандо,” выдыхает она.</p><p>Она бежит к нему, помогает подняться на ноги, даёт ему опереться на себя, принимает на себя столько веса, сколько может выдержать на пределе сил, и всё это время прижимает к себе ребёнка. Тяжёлая рука Мандо давит ей на шею, он еле стоит на ногах, но он держит бластер наготове, готовый встретиться с врагами.</p><p>Его дыхание опаляет ей ухо, его глаза при любой возможности устремляются на ребёнка, которого она крепко обнимает одной рукой. Тело Мандалорца, прижимающееся к ней, защищает их с малышом.</p><p>Они выходят из комнаты, идут по лабиринту коридоров. Они готовы.</p><p>Они всё сделают, лишь бы выбраться отсюда, лишь бы вытащить отсюда ребёнка, лишь бы исправить всё, что пошло не так.</p><p>
  <em> Вдох. </em>
</p><p>Ребёнок снова погружается в забытье, и они идут быстрее, понимая, что скоро силы закончатся и у Мандо.</p><p><em> Выдох</em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Дин просыпается от собственного крика.</p><p>“Грогу!”</p><p>
  <em> Adi'ka! </em>
</p><p>Он распахивает глаза, и свет ослепляет, пока он не моргает и не встряхивает головой, борясь с тяжестью, заставляющей опустить веки, потому что понимает – если он поддастся соблазну закрыть глаза, в следующий раз они откроются уже не скоро.</p><p>Ему нужно знать, где Грогу. Ему нужно знать, <em>жив</em> <em>ли</em> его <em>adi'ka</em>.</p><p>Он ещё не испустил последний вздох, а значит он подвёл Грогу, если малыш всё ещё на Имперском корабле или если –</p><p>Писк.</p><p>Лёгкое дыхание, касающееся его кожи.</p><p>Три пальчика, дотрагивающиеся до его щеки, осторожно поглаживающие его.</p><p>Два огромных тёмных глаза, смотрящие прямо в его собственные, морщинистое личико и пушок на голове. Это лицо каким-то образом стало самым любимым для него, хотя на любом другом существе оно бы выглядело уродливо.</p><p><em> Грогу</em>.</p><p>Паника растворяется на одном дыхании. Дин только раз выдыхает – и этот единственный выдох становится для него и возвращением из сплошного кошмара, и повязкой на рану одновременно. Он улыбается, и по векам снова стекает что-то тёплое –</p><p>Но в этот раз это не кровь.</p><p>Это облегчение. С души падает камень, а из глаз текут слёзы. Вода. Кислород, водород и соль.</p><p>"<em> Adi'ka</em>," шепчет Дин. Кажется, что сердце сейчас разорвётся от захлёстывающих его чувств. Он ещё не в силах даже поднять голову, но всё равно пытается. “Прости меня, <em> adi'ka. </em>”</p><p>Ребёнок воркует, и что-то такое в его глазах, чего Дин никогда не забудет. Доверие. Уязвимость. Любовь. Сомнение.</p><p>Дин не отводит глаз и следит за выражением малыша, изучающего его лицо. Малютка осторожно дотрагивается пальчиками с таким вниманием, которого Дин у него ещё ни разу не видел. Он ждёт пока Грогу рассмотрит лицо своего <em> buir</em>, а затем малыш прижимается к его груди и исчезает из поля зрения.</p><p>Дин набирает воздуха в лёгкие.</p><p>Он заставляет себя сесть.</p><p>Он борется с подступающей темнотой.</p><p>И он побеждает.</p><p>Он на корабле Фетта, в трюме. На полу разбросаны бинты и разнообразное содержимое аптечки, стол покрыт коркой засохшей крови – это тот самый стол, за которым он записывал голограмное сообщение – последствия отчаянных попыток спасти его жизнь после того, как Кара вывела их с Имперского корабля. Дин едва ли помнит, что случилось с тех пор, как он очнулся и увидел Грогу на руках Кары.</p><p>Дин переводит глаза на Грогу, карабкающегося ему на колени. Малыш смотрит на него с радостным ожиданием, он наклоняет голову набок, и его ушки смешно топорщатся.</p><p>“Аа?” воркует малыш.</p><p>Дин улыбается.</p><p>Он дышит.</p><p>
  <em> Вдох. </em>
</p><p>Грогу в безопасности. Он жив. Гидеон мёртв. Бесконечная галактика окружает их и несёт в себе возможности, надежды, будущее и осознание того, что в этот раз Дин не подвёл. Он спас своего малыша, своего <em> adi'ka</em>. Ошибка была исправлена, а со всем остальным Дин разберётся.</p><p>Больше он не потеряет малыша. Больше – нет. Никогда.</p><p><em> Выдох</em>.</p><p>Ему уже давно следовало сделать это – ещё когда он в первый раз спас ребёнка после собственной же ошибки. Ему следовало сделать это до того, как ребёнок был похищен, до того, как он поклялся отдать свой последний вздох за того, кого подвёл.</p><p>"<em> Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad</em>," говорит Дин.</p><p>Ребёнок следит за ним, а затем тянется ладошкой к лицу своего <em> buir</em>, как будто чувствует всю важность того, что Дин не осмеливался сказать раньше. Может быть он и правда чувствует это. Мандалорец улыбается ему, берёт Грогу на руки и поднимает на уровень своего лица, чтобы малыш мог дотронуться. Дин глубоко вдыхает.</p><p>
  <em> Я называю тебя моим ребёнком. </em>
</p><p>Эти слова он только что сказал на Мандалорском. Обет усыновления. Обет, который скручивал узлом внутренности Дина, стоило только подумать о нём –</p><p>Который напоминал ему о том, как он сам был ребёнком, о его <em> buir </em> –</p><p>Обет, который вспомнился ему в тот самый первый раз, когда он увидел Грогу. Обет, в котором он был так неуверен, которого так боялся, которого так избегал – до этого момента.</p><p>“Иначе нельзя,” шепчет он. “Иначе нельзя дышать, <em> adi'ka</em>. Только так – когда есть, кому отдавать каждый вздох.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>